Bloody Nico
by kittens312
Summary: Nico thought she was dead... but then his whole life turns upside down. A prisoner who isn't dead. He's been told to take care of her... on pain of death. But how does Bianca fit into all this? Argh, and what is the pounding in his head?
1. Introduction

_(Intro)_

Ok, for a few minutes (and by that I mean like this whole story and possibly the next) let's pretend that page 292 of "House of Hades" never happened. In fact, let's just pretend that Nico didn't even travel with the Seven. It's not like that matters, since this story happens before the war with Kronos, before we learned about the Roman camp, and before Percy went missing. Nico is still a lonely, miserable little boy in this story. With no friends, no crushes, (Annabeth or otherwise) and no hope. He's living with his father, Hades, in the Underworld, with his stepmother, Persephone. As you can tell, he's not too happy about that. And the day we start the story, he has just found out that Bianca chose to be reborn, presumably trying for three rebirths and three selections for Elysium, so that she could earn entry into the Isles of the Blest. And someone authorized Bianca to leave. Nico is trying to find out who, in this first chapter.

-kittens312


	2. Chapter 1

Nico was dumbstruck. Confounded. Couldn't believe his eyes. He ran into the courtroom, pushing aside ghosts that were foolish enough to get in his way. He didn't care if Hades (Pluto, whatever) was in a dumb courtroom meeting.

"FATHER!" He roared, making everyone in the courtroom jump. They had a girl on trail. She looked about 12. Not important enough to wait. Hades turned calmly around, (how Nico loathed his calmness!) and asked, in a polite voice, "Can this-" "**_NO IT CANNOT WAIT!_**" Nico screamed. "Alright," puffed one of the judges. "You needn't be so rude!" Nico turned around and viscously hissed, "Shut up." The ghost feel back like he had been slapped. Hades pushed Nico aside. "Yes, Aiakos, I need to talk _privately_ to my _obviously_ upset son." There was a hint of sarcasm in his voice. That bit of sarcasm was almost enough to make Nico snap, but he pulled himself together at the last moment. He pulled an obviously false smile on his face. "Yes, sorry, everyone. I would like to speak _privately_ with my _aging_ Father." Grumbles around the room were heard, but everyone left.

With everyone gone, the room seemed so empty, but it wasn't. That girl was still standing, patiently, in front of his father, as if waiting for a verdict that Nico knew wouldn't come without the others. Nico glanced, uncertainly, at the girl. "Can she.." he trailed off. "**No**." Hades said firmly. "She will stay here." Nico glanced at her again. She was dead, but had an aura of power as strong as... well, himself. Was that why his Dad was so nervous about letting her out of his sight?


	3. Chapter 2

"Well?" Hades demanded. "I don't have all day!"

I turn from the girl, looking at my father spitefully. "Who did this?" I whisper. "Who did what, Nico?" He asks, starting to sound bored. "Who authorized for _**BIANCA TO START A NEW LIFE WITHOUT TELLING ME?!**_" He rolls his eyes. "Is that _all_ this is about?" My "Yes." comes through gritted teeth. "Oh. Well, in that case, I must be going." He heads towards the door. "But you haven't answered my question!" I say. "Later" he answers flippantly. ARGH but then... what'll happen to– "But... but what about the prisoner?" I stutter.

"Persephone!" Hades yells. My step-mom pops up. "Yes?" "Tell Nico to watch the prisoner for me." My eyes grow big. "WHAT?!" "Will do." She says with a smirk. "Nico–" "I heard, I heard." I look nervously at the prisoner... I mean, I look boldly at her without a fear in the world.

She smirks, happy, it seems, at my uncomfortableness. "Well, death eater, time for you to babysit me!" "I'm not a death eater" I grumble.

**Ok, I AM SO SO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATED RECENTLY. I am trying my HARDEST to update every two days or so, starting... now. I also apologize for the shortness of the chapters! Ok, I really have to go, so, bye!**


End file.
